Inside Our Stone Prisons
by Mad-Wizard-in-221b
Summary: The Doctor is just thinking, until he hears noises from within a cave and investigates. He finds a Weeping Angels, and finds out the truth of their existence...


_**A/N: This fanfic comes from when I was watching the Weeping Angels monster file. I had an idea about them not actually being murderous beasts, and this is what I wrote. Enjoy~ c:**_

* * *

The Doctor looked around. He'd brought himself to a forest, and he was beside a cave. It was quiet, besides the usual beautiful bird song and the echoing silence from the cave that made a nice noise. He sat down beside a rock next to the cave's entrance, just thinking. The Doctor hadn't had much time for thinking in the past few years. With the loss of Amy and Rory, he had just been trying to calm himself down and grasp the fact that they were in fact, gone, and while he still hated knowing it, he'd come to understand that Amy and Rory - wherever they may be - were happy together. But now he had Clara, who was helping him, better deal with their loss. She wasn't with him that day - she was spending time with the family she was friends with.

There was a strange cracking noise from within the cave, the sound of something crumbling and shattering. The Doctor looked toward the entrance, trying to find anything that might tell him what it was.

"Hello?" He called. The noise sounded again, and the Doctor's brow knitted together in confusion. He stood and made his way toward the arch of the cave. Nothing met his eyes right away, so he ran back to were he'd parked the TARDIS, behind a tree, and found a torch in a characteristic bigger-on-the-inside trunk. It was a large, boxy torch, that shed a bright light over what it touched - better than those tiny LED ones you bought now.

Returning to the cave, he shone the torch on it's walls. Nothing out of the ordinary, really - cracked walls, rocks lying around the ground. A tunnel led the Doctor further into the cave, where a strangely-shaped rock stood in the middle of a cavern that was strangely circular. He approached the rock carefully, looking at the top of it. Part of it had crumbled away, its debris on the floor of the cavern. As the Doctor looked closer at the thing, though, telltale signs of eyes were pointed out to him. It was an underdeveloped Weeping Angel.

The Doctor felt rage boil inside him. This was one of the creatures that took away Amy and Rory, the creatures that had torn his two best friends away from him and sent them back to a place where even he couldn't reach. He didn't blink, refusing to let the Angel move and attack him. As the Doctor looked closer, however, he saw that the stone was missing chunks everywhere, especially around the head, where a weak white-blue glow illuminated.

"I know what you are," He yelled, "I'm not letting you hurt anyone, ever again." Slowly, the Doctor backed away from the statue, if you could even call it a statue - it looked more like a rock that had been mined to its limits.

"N-no...I do not wish to hurt you...Or any other citizen of this world..." One of the smallest, least-harmless voice the Time Lord had ever heard had echoed out of no where - but seemed to be heavily connected to the Angel before him. "Please...help me free myself of this prison of stone and grey..."

Angel or not, this creature wanted help. The Doctor placed his torch on a rock, where it shone on ahead and illuminated himself and the statue. The stone was crumbling slowly, and the Doctor took hold and tore away at what he thought would be the Weeping Angel's equivalent to skin. Slowly, the grey was torn away from some alien the Doctor had never seen before.

It was white, and floating several centimeters above the ground, and was made of what seemed to be gas. This creature reminded the Doctor of the Gelf - oh, so many years had passed since he'd seen the Gelf. He wracked his brain for any clue at what this being might have been, but he could only associate it with the Gelf, and it definitely was not a Gelf - it had a different size, different...feel about it.

"Who are you?" The Time Lord whispered, "What are you? Where are you from?"

The creature seemed to be scanning its body excitedly, as if it hadn't seen itself before. It looked up at the Doctor's words, and its lips curled upwards in a smile and its bright blue eyes brightened further as it caught sight of its saviour.

"Oh, sir - thank you!" The alien - which the Doctor assumed was female - said in a beautiful, quiet, mystical voice. The little light she cast seemed to brighten with gratitude. "And in answer to your questions, I am Linkax of the Lumia, from the planet Castraxus."

The Doctor stared confusedly at the mention of those names. He had not heard them before, ever. In all his years of traveling the universe, never once had he heard of the Lumia, or planet Castraxus.

"You're making things up," The Doctor hissed, "How come I've never heard of that planet, or that species?"

Linkax's eyes widened and her head dropped, "Have we been gone so long that the universe has forgotten our existence?" A soft sigh escaped her lips as she raised her head again, looking right into the Doctor's eyes. "The Lumia were once a very well-known race. We inhabited Castraxus , which was a beautiful, beautiful planet. But our planet was losing its beauty slowly...something was attacking it, a sickness of some sort. It consumed our people and scattered us all over the universe in different points in time." She waved a long, thin-fingered hand and the cavern disappeared, replaced by a landscape with purple skies and white grass. The Doctor looked around. Things were being eaten away by grey and what seemed to be...stone. The gorgeous, shining white grass was being swallowed by stone and grey. Beautiful squirrel-like animals that had been bouncing around trees had been turned to statues. Even the trees had lost their colours. What seemed to be a Lumia child was running from the fast-approaching stone, but its attempts to escape were useless, as it was rooted to the ground, and the grey licked up its body, incasing it. What was left was a cherub, like the ones Rory had been locked in a basement with, and in a flash of white light, it was gone.

The scene dissolved back to the cavern. Linkax looked miserable, "That was my child, Helios. He was the first to be taken by the stone. I was the last, but when the stone took me, it was weakened. I was able to break through some of it, but not all. You, sir, you saved me."

The Doctor was still confused. He knew what happened to the Lumia now, but why had they turned aggressive? "One thing I don't understand...Why did the Lumia turn against other races when this stone stuff attacked them?"

"The stone had a mind of its own. When it encased a Lumia, the Lumia would go into a state of unconsciousness. The creature on the outside is what attacked any life form. Some of my race however, managed to take minor control, and used it to break free of the prison of the stone, like I have. Many try, and look for help, but when they do attempt, the stone takes over, and scares away any person trying to help the creature inside, and if that person happened to blink, they would be sent back through time. If any of my race has hurt any life form, it is not then, it is the creature on the outside - I believe we have become known as Weeping Angels. It seems so dark, that name."

The Doctor felt sympathy for the alien. "Have you anywhere to go, Linkax?" She looked up at the mention of her name, as if she hadn't heard another voice say it in a very long time. She shook her head. "Do you need any help...finding a place where you can settle down?" Linkax shook her head again.

"No, sir. Our species had the power to travel through the stars easily. Thank you for your offer, however." She smiled at the Doctor. "Thank you for freeing me."

The Doctor nodded, "If I find any other Lumia trying to be free, I will help them. Goodbye, Linkax." A flash of white light enveloped the Lumia's form, and she was gone.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little piece! c:  
**_

_**-Berry/Rave**_


End file.
